


Don't it Sound So Easy

by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX (SugarquillQueen)



Series: The Times They Are A Changin' [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Heavy on the Original Characters, I Don't Even Know, Less Angsty Than it Sounds, M/M, MWPP Era, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Past Abuse Mentioned, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Smoking, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarquillQueen/pseuds/XoX-Sugar%20Quill%20and%20Ink-XoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's August 1976 and Maria McAlister is heading into her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things are looking good, it's her second year as a prefect, her brothers don't need her watching like a hawk anymore, she's got her future planned out, and hell, maybe she'll finally ask a certain Gryffindor prefect to Hogsmead. It all sounds so easy.</p>
<p>It's almost like there isn't a war brewing around them at all... almost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't it Sound So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic I originally posted on FF.Net. I've edited it a little bit to better fit with my current writing style. It's centered on my oldest OC still in use Maria. I know people can be weary of OC stories, but I'd be so happy if you gave it a shot!
> 
> The title is taken from Dear Maria Count Me In by All Time Low. It's written first person and there will be a diary entry at either the beginning or end of most chapters. This will basically be the main story in my The Times They Are A Changin' series.

_25th of August, 1976_

_Bonjour Diary,_

_Dad took me to work again today to show me how you deal with certain werewolves. Most of them are really kind and they really don't want the wolf to control them. Like this one woman, she had her babies taken away from her, and she admits it was for the best, but she would give_ anything  _to hold them again, at least have them in her life, even the smallest bit. Or the little boy who was recently bitten, he cried when talking to my dad. Cried about how much it hurt, and how he just wanted to be normal, and how his friends weren't allowed to play with him anymore._

_It was heart breaking._

_But then you get the people who don't care. The people who are the wolf 24/7. The people like Greyback (or so my dad tells me, I've never seen him in person), they're few, but bad enough to keep fueling the prejudice against werewolves that's so commonplace. It's disgusting the things you hear people say, it makes me sick to my stomach, especially when I think about that little boy._ _God that little boy was the sweetest thing. I got to play with him while my dad talked to his parents. He smiled this innocent smile at me while we talked about Quidditch and giggled as I recounted the wins from last year._

_My heart sank when they left. That sweet boy was going to hear so many things in his lifetime that make him out to be less than human, just because he was a victim of circumstance. People will want him locked up, or dead because of something he can't control._

_People can be terrible, but if I focus on the good things should be alright. Right?_

" _Life is neither good or evil, but only a place for good and evil."-Marcus Aurelius_

_~Love Maria Ophelia_ _McAlister_

* * *

 

I finished my diary entry as I always do before I go to bed. I find it helps clear my mind so I can sleep better. At the beginning of this diary was when I started putting in quotes that reminded me of the day or that I heard during the day, I've also been signing my name differently each entry too. I haven't been able to figure out why though and that bothers me.

I tuck my black, leather-bound diary between my headboard and box spring, a tight place to get into, but that's a good thing with five younger siblings who can get into your things. It's really Matthew and Mark I need to worry about though. Luke would never look through my diary and Mary and John are too young to comprehend much of anything in there. Then Eve, Eve's a baby, she hasn't even developed her social smile yet.

One more check to make sure it's securely in its place then I push-off my bed and walk over to my old vanity to get ready for bed. My eyes fall on my reflections' sun-lightened blonde hair that almost,  _almost_  covers the scar on my right cheek. It's a faint scar, nearly gone actually, but it's glaring to me. I frown and contort my face a few different ways before picking up my brush and braiding my hair back for bed.

I tie off the intertwined hair and head to the bathroom, since no one would be in there by now. My family works like clockwork when it comes to morning and night-time routines. I pin back any loose pieces of hair before washing my face with the fancy soap my mother gets from her sister in France. My mother's always hounded me to take good care of my appearance, which most people would hate but, growing up in a family of mostly men, I couldn't be more thankful. I shiver at the thought of trying to figure out what my mother taught me on my own. God,  _that'd_  be a bloody mess. I pat my face dry and brush my teeth quickly before walking back to my room. I shut the door and turn off the over head light, leaving the bedside lamp and moonlight as the only source of light as I wander to my dresser to change.

I walk to my bed, slip under the covers, turn off my lamp and slip slowly into the lull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I started writing this before any information about Lyall and Hope came out, so I'm going to try change the story as much as I can without getting rid of anything super important while still staying semi-true to the canon. But anyway, that's the little introduction to Mimi, I'll get the actual action rolling in the next chapter or two.
> 
> Oh, I'll also be doing a one-shots through out this series too, so, look out for that. Tell me what you think, maybe?


End file.
